


A Blast From The Past

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff, M/M, Promises, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Logan awakes in 1973, he finds himself momentarily distracted by you-specifically your mouth.





	A Blast From The Past

“You gonna keep me waiting forever?” you pouted, hands running up his chest and gripping his shoulders.

Logan’s eyes darted around the room, dazed and confused.

“Where am I?”

“Not inside me, that’s for sure”, you muttered, your lips meeting his jaw.

Logan glanced down at you, and the moment he looked at your face, he knew exactly where he was.

“Y/n?”

Your eyebrows raised, a soft smile on your face as you slipped your hand into his.

“Come on”, you winked, pulling him out of your bedroom and down the hall.

Logan followed behind without resistance, suddenly remembering the few months he’d spent with you. And the many experiences he’d had with you.

He entered the bathroom alongside you, before being slammed against the tiled wall, your lips on his with no warning.

Logan didn’t waste any time, kissing you back just as desperately as you were, hands landing on your ass as you jumped up, locking your legs around him.

Your towel fell to the ground, revealing your straining cock, precum already beading at the tip.

“Fuck”, Logan gruffed, now remembering exactly why you’d gotten him to _‘bat for the other team’_, so to speak.

“Stop talking”, you muttered, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him closer, your tongue entering his mouth as you moaned.

He stumbled into the shower, holding you against the glass as you pressed yourself up against him, practically humping his stomach to get some friction.

Logan reached over to the shower rack, grabbing the lube you always kept there and popping the lid. But before he could do anything, you pulled away, scoffing and wriggling out of his grasp.

“Really?” you asked, snatching the lube from him and putting it back on the shower rack.

“What?” Logan asked, cock aching to be inside you.

“You’re gonna stick it in me…before letting me get a taste of that cock?” you teased, taking his lip between your teeth as you stroked him lazily.

Logan let out a groan, shutting his eyes as you kissed down his body, before he finally felt your hot breath on his straining cock.

You glanced up at him, the sight of a man like Logan completely at your mercy making your cock twitch.

Wrapping both hands around his thick dick, you pumped slowly, Logan’s body tensing when he felt your tongue dart out, collecting his precum.

“Mmm, you always taste so good”, you complimented, pressing a kiss to the tip. “But I’m gonna need a full meal”.

You took the head of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it as Logan let his head fall back onto the glass.

“Shit, y/n-hurry the fuck up”, he hissed.

You hummed around his cock, before deciding not to tease, taking his cock all the way in, nuzzling your nose into his bushy hairs and gagging yourself on his cock.

Pulling back with a sharp inhale, you slapped his cock on your tongue, Logan letting out a stream of curses at the sight, his throbbing cock disappearing once more.

You ran your tongue over the underside of his shaft, gripping his ass cheeks as you urged him to fuck your mouth.

Logan held your head in place, thrusting hard and fast without hesitation, using your mouth for his own pleasure.

The sounds of your gagging only further spurred him on, shoving his cock all the way down your throat and holding you down, listening as you heaved, nails digging into his skin as your eyes practically bulged out, before he let you go.

You took in a deep breath, panting desperately, strings of spit hanging from your mouth. But your break was short-lived, Logan thrusting back into your mouth with relentless speed, your hands rolling his balls.

Your jaw was aching, your throat sore from his cock constantly slamming against the back, but you weren’t giving up the chance to be fed his cum.

Swallowing around him, Logan’s hips stuttered, his arms falling to his sides as he rested against the shower glass.

His cock fell out of your mouth as you kept stroking it, kissing up his stomach, licking the sweat off his body.

“Guess I’m not getting a taste”, you sighed cockily, knowing he’d only get riled up.

Logan leaned down, pressing your cheeks together and staring into your eyes, before he shoved you back onto your knees, spitting into his free hand and stroking his already wet cock.

“You’re gonna get a taste, bub. Don’t worry”, he promised, stroking his cock fast and hard, the wet squelching only making your cock harder as you joined him.

You sat on your knees, fisting your cock, watching Logan’s chest heave, his eyes shut as his mouth hung open.

His pants got sharper and sharper, cock twitching in his hand as he got closer and closer.

You stroked yourself just as fast, feeling yourself get closer, when Logan gripped your head and shoved his cock down your throat without warning.

There was no time to prepare yourself, a spurt of hot cum shooting to the back of your throat, followed by another, and another, and another.

You snorted, Logan’s salty load burning as it went down.

“Shit!” you coughed, wiping the tears from your eyes. “Coulda warned me”.

Logan chuckled, kissing your head softly and rubbing your back soothingly.

“You ok?”

You nodded, composing yourself and gripping his arms, Logan lifting you onto your feet.

Planting your hands on the wall, you spread your legs, leaning back and sticking your ass out.

“You can get in me now”, you said, anticipation in your voice.

But Logan shook his head, kissing your temple and walking back to the bedroom as you followed.

“Wait-where’re you going?” you asked, disappointed that he was leaving before fucking you.

“Gotta save mutant-kind”, he answered, smirking at your confusion. “Don’t worry, bub-I’ll be back. Now, or in a few decades, I’ll find you”, he promised. “And I expect you to let me fill that ass”.


End file.
